


20/20 Vision

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles got new glasses and he wanted lydia to see him wearing it, basically. / stydia drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	20/20 Vision

**Author's Note:**

> HI so i found one of my old notebooks from a few months ago and i found some stydia and thought "why not post it?" even if it was probably hurriedly written in class. un-beta'd as always. :)

"LYDIAAA!" It was Stiles, enthusiastic as he burst through the doors. 

Lydia was sitting on a table in the corner of the library, and was glowing the color of irritation. 

"Stiles, _please_ keep it down, if you didn't notice, we're in a--" Lydia said, before looking up from her book and at him, "Stiles?"

He smiled at her, and took the seat across Lydia. "Like the new glasses?" he said, smirking. 

"Stiles," Lydia thought he looked better in glasses. 

"You..." she thought it actually looked cute on him.

"..." 

"You look..."

"Ridiculous," she finally said. 

"Lydia," Stiles whined, "Stop lying to yourself, these glasses are awesome!"

Lydia sighed. "So, how's your vision?"

"Well," Stiles said as he got up from his chair, and started his slow stride towards her, "It's still a bit blurry,"

Lydia rolled her eyes. 

"You _know_ I can still see how beautiful you are without my glasses, but..." he said, putting his face nearer to Lydia's. 

Lydia let out an exasperated sigh. 

"It's still blurry."

Finally he kissed her. Lydia tried to hide it, but she couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
